Designing compact electrical components has become imperative as electronic devices become increasingly populated with various circuits. Many electrical components, such as capacitors, are made according to a standard shape that corresponds to the manufacturing method for making the electrical components. Therefore, in order to design a new shape for a common electrical component, a new method of manufacturing the common electrical component would need to be devised. Such an undertaking may be futile because of the expenditures and labor involved with designing a new manufacturing process. Moreover, when the purpose of designing a consumer device is to lower production costs, one may be discouraged from approaching the overhaul of a relatively inexpensive manufacturing process. In order to deal with a common component that has an inadequate shape, many designers circumvent the issue of shape by designing a device to fit the common component despite the inadequate shape. However, this can often result in an inferior design compared to a design that does not require a workaround.